It's just a cold Doctor Keller… Honest
by Winter Celchu
Summary: please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As wonderful as the world of Stargate is it in no way belongs to me, ff is just for pleasure and no profit**

**It's just a cold Doctor Keller…. Honest.**

The sirens had begun to blare all over the city and the doors and windows had begun to close, the familiar feeling of dread had spread around Jennifer's body almost paralysing her with fear. She began to scream in earnest now as the walls all closed in around her. The darkness sweeping across the infirmary the feeling of despair from the city's inhabitants rising, and then the nothingness came. Jennifer came awake with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice attached to the body of her favourite nurse Nadia calling out her name with purpose.

"Jennifer!" came the firm voice of her long-time friend Nadia, "Jennifer, wake up this instant!"

"Mhmmm" replied Jennifer, only now beginning to wake. "What's happening" she said jumping up from her seat, "We need to ready the infirmary now," she said frantically moving around the office space.

"We need to do nothing of the sort Jen" Said Nadia. "It was just a dream, clearly quite a frightening one for you but the quarantine long passed, the city is back to normal. It was just a dream."

"Oh" said Jen softly. "Oh, it's happening again isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Nadia replied just as softly. "You needn't worry no one other than me over heard, but Jen sweetie, don't you think that maybe you need to sort out whatever has you waking every night."

"I'm fine," came the instant reply.

"Jen?"

"I'm fine…" insisted Jen. "Really a few more days and I'll be right back to my normal self.

"Alright Jen, I'll back off but you know where to find me if you need me. I have to go, Evan is due back in a few minutes from off world, and I'd like to be there to see him." Nadia turned with a smile and left the office heading to the infirmary's exit.

Jennifer sighed and then drew a deep breathe, sleep sounds like a good plan she thought as she headed out of the infirmary doors, waving goodbye to the night staff as she did so. First though she headed towards the mess hall, her stomach had become more insistent then her head, food then sleep. The best thing about looking for food this late was how empty the mess usually was; she headed straight to Rodney whom she knew would provide her with sufficient distraction for her to want to sleep.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Tuning in to what he was saying she discovered that John Sheppard had been down with an impressive flu over the last week and that now Ronan had showed signs of contracting a fever only he seemed to have been hit much harder. Rodney expressed disgust that they had not reported to her with this development, she hurriedly placated Rodney about his condition and how unlikely it was that he contracted whatever it was that John and possibly now Ronon had contracted.

She turned around and first headed towards John's quarters to find out how he was doing. As she walked towards the transporter she was mentally berating John for his stupidity when it came to his own health even more so as he had known how sometimes human illnesses impacted there alien friends differently. Stupid soldiers, she thought, as she reached the door.

He was reluctant to see her as he still felt ill insisting it was just a small cold, until she pulled the CMO card stating she would get Woolsey to personally accompany him to the infirmary if he did not comply immediately. Having gained his attention she began to take a detailed history of his symptoms, annotating her personal tablet as she went. It would seem he had indeed contracted a very flu like virus and was still feverish however seemed to be coping well. She left him with instructions of hydrating and taking the antipyretics she left behind. Teyla, it would seem had been checking on him regularly. She allowed him the pleasure of assuring him she would check on him on a twice daily basis. She left satisfied that he would behave himself in the meantime whilst making a mental note to ensure Teyla had sufficient knowledge of the flu as she did not wish her to contract it and she would not realise just how dangerous the simple flu could become.

Leaving John's quarters feeling the weight of the exhaustion a double shift could produce she turned and headed to the more open and secluded part of the city that housed Ronan's quarters not entirely certain her visit would be as well received as John or maybe that the threats she used to ensure John's compliance would work on him. She only thought that maybe the connection they had made during the quarantine would aid her in role as a doctor looking in on a patient.

She got to his quarters and rang the door chime, to no response. She rang again, again with no response. She called out to him and got no response, now becoming worried she called out his name again. At that point she then activated her override command to his quarters letting herself in, she justified it to herself as she was worried he may have passed out and had become so unwell that he was unable to hear her. To her embarrassment she came face to face with the Satedan in a towel having clearly just come out of the bathroom. Her face flamed and she began tried not to stare, "I erm just came to check you were alright… McKay said… and John"

"Jennifer" Ronan stopped her. "I am fine, just a headache for the last day, I feel nothing like John has done. McKay was overreacting."

Very flustered now she told him she was still going to have to check him out but that it could wait until the next day. She wanted nothing but to back out of the room and get back to her room and forget the last day had ever happened. So flustered she was that she did not realise that he had not actually agreed or that his eyes had been bright and even dry he had been covered in a sheen of sweat. Leaving his quarters now she went back towards her own finally satisfied that she could go to sleep with a niggling feeling that there was something she had missed.

**There will be a few chapters to this fic however as work is v busy at the mo, the next post wont be until next week. read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She awoke with a start for the second time running although this time her dream had centred on the Athosian people all dying of the flu and she unable to save them. Resolving to get to the bottom of this she started her day with a speech prepared and a barrage of tests to be run on all those involved in this little outbreak. Oh… she knew it would not be so easy but at the end of the day in medical matters she could and would overrule anything the idiot military would throw her way in terms of denying consent. Strong CMO Jennifer was about today, well at least for now she was.

First on the agenda was to check on John and Ronon, next to speak with Woolsey and then tests on Rodney and Teyla, then the sick ones. As well as preparing a strong set of words for the Satedan who had lied to her the previous night, flustered though she was it had only taken her minutes to work out that he had in fact had a fever and headache last night, the tell-tale signs of fever and photophobia were present for her to see.

This time she started with seeing Ronon first, as she had to establish a baseline for how he was actually feeling. Knowing the opposition she would face she simply let her into his room and froze, he was still in bed, writhing around in obvious discomfort and groaning. On initial assessment she could clearly see he was sweating copiously, the window was open so he was probably hot, and in some pain as she was not used to him voicing any pain even if he was still asleep. She woke him up, working through his confusion she got him some water and measured his temperature, 40.3®C, adding paracetamol and ibuprofen to bring the fever down. She tried to explain to him that his symptoms were controllable. She realised he was not going to take much in at the moment and so after drawing some blood she promised to return, taking with her the promise that he would keep drinking the water that she left.

Next she went to John whom was in a similar state to Ronan who himself admitted he was getting worse. Leaving him with the same advice and treatment she went to the infirmary to run tests on the blood. As she had thought the strain was viral in nature and seemed to exhibit flu like symptoms, so she knew they would be ok with some TLC. She did know that quarantine would be necessary and resolved to move both men into a side room in the infirmary and set about Okaying it all with Woolsey. Radioing Teyla to come down the infirmary she checked on Ronon and Sheppard via radio and sent Nadia to check on them physically as she was always sceptical as to what they admitted to.

Teyla and Rodney came to the infirmary with various forms of asking and allowed the blood to be taken although they were not symptomatic. She questioned Teyla and was told she had had something similar when she was a child and that this was a fairly prolific illness within the Pegasus galaxy. This helped reassure Jennifer to a certain degree however she could clearly see that in the meantime she would have two very miserable military men under her charge. She asked Teyla and Rodney to check in with her regularly to ensure they continued to be unaffected and again went to check on her patients.


End file.
